Wild Rose
by Fanfictions4everscar
Summary: She was just celebrating her cousin's birthday. He was just visiting Earth with his brother. But their lives, and hearts, got tangled together until he fell into the abyss of nothing. LokiXOC. Read anyway, this is a bad summary. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

"Friends," bellowed Thor before his comrades and his brother, "we must travel to Earth so that when I become king of Asgard, we can unite our kingdoms and become even stronger."

"Thor," Loki spoke, exasperated, "Earth is much larger than our realm, and it is not a kingdom. There are hundreds of different regions, and some of the people who reside there live in freedom. It will be too hard to unite with a place like that."

"What's the harm in going to look, brother?"

"I think Loki is right, Thor," Lady Sif interrupted, "Why waste our time with a lost cause?"

"Because," he explained, "what if my brother is wrong, and it isn't too hard to unite our kingdoms? Or what if there is something even better on Earth that we're missing? Does anyone know what Earth is really like? What resources and knowledge they have there?"

"Maybe," Sif sighed, looking apologetically towards Loki, "Maybe we should go. Thor has a good point. Even if we can't unite, they probably have things there we wouldn't have even thought of."

"Well, then," Loki said after a pause, "I don't see that I have much of a choice."

"Great!" Thor exclaimed with a boom of laughter, "We'll leave this evening."

Rose Noire looked down from the rocky ledge she stood on to the beach. She admired the waves that crashed on the shore. She had been celebrating her young cousin's birthday party before walking the few yards to the cliff. It had been a nice, sunny August day, but now the sun was setting and sudden clouds had rolled in.

Rose didn't think weather changed that fast. In her eighteen years of living, she'd never seen anything like this. However, as she looked up at the stormy clouds, something new caught her eye. The clouds in one particular area were swirling. They swirled faster and faster until something like a tornado hit a leg of sand that had jutted out of the beach over time. The tornado lasted only a few seconds before it and the rest of the clouds disappeared, filling the beach with the orange tint from the setting sun.

The girl gasped as her eyes landed on six people standing where the tornado had just hit. She looked behind her at her cousin's house, confirming that she was not the only one seeing it. Most of her relatives stared at the beach with blank expressions. Her uncle, who'd been cooking hamburgers, stared as the grill caught on fire. After a quick look at them, she ran towards her car, climbed in it, and drove down to the beach. She parked on the small peninsula, a few yards away from the group of people and got out of her car.

"Hello?" Rose called, approaching them.

"Ah, yes. Hello, Earth-dweller," answered a tall, muscular man in a red cape and armor. Behind him, there was an Asian man with a black Mohawk, dressed just as strangely. Beside him, there was a larger man with red hair and a beard, and another blonde man who wore a very furry, green cloak. There was a woman with black hair, armor similar to the first man's, and a hooded cloak. Finally, standing just behind the rest of the group was a man with shoulder-length, black and the most piercing pair of forest green eyes Rose had ever seen. While the others looked right at her, he looked out over the water, at the setting sun. He was the only dressed as if he actually belonged on Earth. He wore black pants and a light jacket that extended to his knees. Rose could tell he was much different from the rest. In fact, she thought, he looked a little familiar…

"Are you the ruler of this place?" the muscular one asked.

"Umm, no. I just live here…I guess. Who are you?"

"I am Thor, and these are my friends," Thor gestured with a very large hammer that made Rose step back a little, "and this is my brother, Loki."

The girl couldn't decide where she knew him from, but she was sure that this was not the first time she was seeing him. Upon hearing his name, Loki turned and looked at Rose. As their eyes locked, a wave of more familiarity hit her, but frustration followed in its wake as she couldn't remember him.

"We are Lady Sif and the warriors three," said the female, getting Rose's attention. She looked over, but Loki's eyes remained plastered to her face. He studied her. She had bright, beautiful eyes, green like his own. Flawless skin matched the flawless hair that fell in gentle, auburn curls over her shoulders; curls so gentle that they could be mistaken for waves. She appeared to have a healthy weight and a luscious figure, and she was about six inches shorter than Loki. She wore skinny jeans with black, leather boots and a gold jacket over a dark green tank top. Her mannerisms and what she said struck Loki as respectful but with a hint of occasional sarcasm.

"We need a place to stay, mortal," Thor blurted.

"Uhh, my name is Rose," she began, "and there's a…ummm…" She tried to think of any hotel, but in her small town, she could think of nothing. "I have an apartment," she offered weakly.

"Perfect!" bellowed Thor as he passed Rose. He climbed into the backseat of her car, followed by Sif and her warriors. Rose quickly waved goodbye to her family, watching anxiously from the ledge. One by one, they awkwardly began to wave back. She then got into her car to find Loki sitting in the passenger seat and the other five trying to fit in the back.

"I'm not really sure that was made to hold five people," she mentioned, turning around to watch.

"Nonsense!" said Thor.

"Alright," Rose replied, furrowing her brow and starting the car. They drove off the sand onto the road that ran next to the beach. As the five in the back broke into their own conversation, she attempted to start talking to Loki.

"So, did you guys just fall from the sky? Or what?" she asked, not looking away from the road.

"I'm sorry?"

"Where did you all come from?"

"We're from Asgard."

She glanced at him briefly, "Asgard?"

"One of the nine realms."

"Realms?"

"Asgard is just a different world. Much different from yours. Maybe you'll see it sometime."

"Why did you come here?"

"Thor's idea. Not mine."

By the time they reached Rose's apartment, the sun had set completely, offering complete darkness when they entered her home. As soon as they walked in, however, she flicked on the light and pointed to the living room.

"I have two couches and a floor. Stay in this room please."

Thor laid on the bigger of the two couches, Loki on the smaller of the two, and the rest on the floor. Rose turned off the main light but left on a dimmer one so she could see as she made her way to her bedroom. Watching her close the door behind her, Loki smirked mischievously and made a clone of himself. As the clone laid on the couch, he let his body become invisible before walking into the girl's room.

Rose took of her jacket and threw it across the room, into a chair. She sat on her bed and unlaced her boots, which fell to the floor. Unaware that she was being watched, she took off her jeans as well and threw them into the laundry basket by her closet. Loki leaned back against the doorframe and licked his lips. She put on pink shorts over her black, lacy underwear, but her silky smooth legs were still available to Loki's hungry eyes. Rose then slipped out of her green tank top to reveal a bra that matched her panties. However, Loki also noticed a large scar that cut across her abdomen. She ran her hand over it and winced. Before she climbed into bed, she took off her bra and flung it across the room and put a t-shirt next to her bed for when she woke up.

Loki was so close that he could smell her as she turned out the lights. Then, once the room was only illuminated by the glow of the moon, she crawled under the sheets. Feeling bold, he cautiously climbed in bed next to her, laying so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"How did you get the scar?" he asked, making himself visible. If she was surprised to have him suddenly lying next to her, she didn't show it. She didn't glance towards him or even begin to answer his question, so he pressed, "Tell me."

"It was a long time ago," she whispered finally, tilting her head to look at him, "This guy was sexually harassing me, like, five years ago. He broke into my room one night, and when I refused his advances, he got angry. Really angry," she continued, but Loki noticed her voice broke with emotion. Her eyes were filled with tears and horror, "I didn't know he had a knife. I just wanted to protect myself."

"Did he rape you?" Loki asked gently, running his fingers over her stomach lightly.

"No, I screamed when he cut me and my parents ran to help."

"Did they catch him?"

"He was gone when they got to my room. They took me to the hospital, and I got stitches. The doctors said the scar wasn't supposed to be so pronounced, but I guess it's just a reflection of how big an impact the event left on my life. I went through months of counseling. I remember all the blood, his angry eyes. I can still hear my screaming and feel the fear. I can feel the blade ripping through my skin…"

Silent tears slid down Rose's cheeks, but Loki wiped them away with his thumb.

"It's over though. Now, it's only a memory. I'm sorry it happened to you," he comforted as he climbed out of the bed, figuring she would want to be alone. But then something warm wrapped itself around his hand.

"Don't leave," Rose pleaded, her eyes wide and glistening. Sliding back under the covered, Loki tried to change the subject.

"Are you going to college? I heard that's what people here do when they're your age."

"I am. I'm going into criminal justice."

"That's good," he praised, "Are you going tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have class Mondays through Thursdays. And tomorrow's Monday. How long do you have before you go back to Asgard?" she asked, sniffling.

"We leave tomorrow night. We need to be back on Wednesday for Thor's coronation."

"He's becoming king? Aren't you his brother? Why aren't you going to be king?"

"Father says it's because he's older."

"That sucks."

"Indeed."

"Maybe I could come with you," she suggested hopefully, making Loki smile.

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki woke up early. The mortal's clock said 5:00, but Loki didn't need much sleep. In fact, he didn't truly need any sleep. It was more of a luxury than a requirement.

Rose, however, needed sleep, and she would do so for another hour. She would wake up at 6:00 just like every day she had class. As she slept, Loki watched her. She had clear, soft skin and long, dark eye lashes. To Loki, it seemed the only time this little mortal was peaceful was when she was asleep. Her face always seemed to be filled with some kind of stress, confusion, or fear. Loki wanted this beautiful Midgardian to come back with him to Asgard.

Sighing, he got up and returned to the couch before anyone else woke up. He laid there for a while before he heard Rose's alarm clock go off. A few minutes later, she ran out of her room. She wore the same jeans and boots as the day before, but instead of the tank top, she wore a dark green knitted sweater and a golden necklace. Without acknowledging the group of people in her living room, she went out onto the balcony.

"Don't go in today," came a voice from behind her. She whirled around to see that Loki had followed her.

"To school? I have to."

"It's college. You can skip class without anyone caring, can't you?"

"I'll miss notes if I'm gone."

"Nothing you can't get from a friend or catch up on later."

"How do you know?"

"They have schools in Asgard too."

"Yes, but you don't know me. I can't catch up that easily."

"Yes, you can. I've seen how organized your house is. You work hard. If you dedicate a few extra hours to studying, taking off the next three days shouldn't matter."

"Next three?"

"Well, you're coming to Thor's coronation, aren't you?"

A large smile spread over her face, and her eyes widened excitedly.

"Okay fine! But today I want to show you my city. Wake up your friends."

"They aren't my friends," Loki chuckled humorlessly.

"Whatever. Wake them up."

Rolling his eyes, he went back inside with Rose following closely behind him.

"Wake up," he yelled lazily.

"I could have done that," Rose whispered harshly.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Alright," Rose began to the five groggy people who stared back at her, "I'm going to show you around the town today, alright? But I'm not taking you anywhere dressed like that. There's a clothing store across the street. I'm going to give you some money, and you're all going to buy something normal to wear. Loki is going with you. Sif, I can find something for you in my room."

After giving Loki her credit card and explaining how to use it, they left, and she took Sif into her bedroom.

"I usually wear green or gold," she admitted, "but I might have something red for you."

She rummaged around in her drawers and finally pulled out a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. When the men arrived, and everyone was dressed, they looked almost normal.

"Okay," she sighed, "Breakfast?"

"Yes!" agreed the large, red-haired man that Sif had introduced as Volstagg, "I'm hungry."

Rose nodded and led them out to the parking lot, where her car sat from the night before. She and Loki sat in the front seat once again, listening to the others struggle to fit into the back.

"Brother!" Thor panted, "You sat up there yesterday. I think we should rotate."

Loki turned around to look at the scene in the back seat.

"I'd rather not," he answered simply, turning back around.

"C'mon, brother!"

"Okay, we all good?" she asked, ignoring the conversation, "Awesome."

As she began driving, Loki grinned at her.

"How far?" Thor asked.

"We're literally two minutes away. Nothing is very far in this town."

When they pulled into the parking lot of Bob Evans a few minutes later, Thor sighed happily and scrambled out of the car.

"How many?" the waitress asked as they piled into the restaurant.

"Seven."

They followed her to a round table and sat down. Thor and Loki sat on either side of Rose while the others filled the rest of the chairs.

"What do you want to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Coffee," Rose answered quickly, hoping no one would try to order something strange, "Seven coffees please."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"What is this place?" Thor asked.

"Bob Evans."

"Well, I like this…Bob Evans."

"I know. It's great, right?"

The waitress came back with the coffees and asked what they wanted to eat. It took them only a minute to order, since Rose ordered the same thing for everyone. Once the waitress was gone, Thor gulped down his coffee in one sip.

"Another!" he yelled, throwing the cup to the ground.

"What the hell?" Rose yelled, standing as the mug shattered at her feet.

"I want another."

"Well, that's great, but you can't just break the mug!"

"Why not?" he asked with a laugh.

"Because it doesn't belong to you, Thor," Loki helped as Rose sat down in exasperation. The waitress reluctantly got Thor another coffee as someone else cleaned up the shattered pieces.

"I swear, you're the only one who has any common sense," Rose whispered to Loki.

"I know."

"So," Thor went on, "Where is your ruler? Will you bring me to him?"

"Uhh, well I don't actually ever talk to the president, so I can't bring you to him."

"What's a president?"

"Our ruler here in the United States."

"United States?"

"One of the countries on Earth."

"Ahh…I see."

"So," Loki whispered, "Will you be telling Thor you're accompanying us to Asgard? Or will I?"

"You will," she giggled.

"Rose is coming to Asgard with us tonight," he told Thor abruptly.

"Oh really? How long is she staying?"

"I'm leaving Wednesday night. I need to get back to college."

"What is college?"

* * *

><p>That night, Rose parked her car in her cousin's driveway and walked down to the beach with the other six.<p>

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Thor yelled at the sky once they had reached the sandy peninsula. Rose watched in awe as the clouds began swirling over their heads as they had the day before. Thor and his four friends were back in the outfits they had come in, but she and Loki stood side by side wearing Midgardian clothes. Loki looked at her from the corner of his eye, studying. Then with a flick of his wrist, a golden light spread over their bodies, leaving different outfits in its wake. When the light had faded, Rose was wearing a dark green dress with a golden corset and golden leaves woven into her hair. Next to her, Loki wore a black tunic underneath a green and golden cloak.

"Better," he commented as Rose looked at them in shock.

Suddenly, the tornado touched down, and Rose took a step back with a small yelp. Grabbing her wrist tightly, Loki kept her from fleeing out of fear. He felt her squirm against his tight grip, but he refused to let her go. Then they were flying through the air. Different streaks of rainbow light swirled beautifully around them before they stood in a golden dome with a man standing in the center.

"Who are you?" he asked dangerously. His eyes were as golden as the armor that he wore, and his skin was a chocolaty brown.

"My name is Rose Noire, and I mean you no harm."

"She's a friend," added Thor.

"She looks like a prisoner," boomed the man, glancing down at where Loki still tightly gripped her wrist. He let go quickly, but it was already a dark red.

"She's fine, Heimdall," Thor chuckled. Gently, Loki led her to the entrance of the dome.

"I trust your judgment, but I will be watching. For now, welcome to Asgard, Lady Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

"You shall sleep in my chambers," Thor told Rose.

"I believe you need a good amount of sleep for the coronation tomorrow, brother," Loki argued, "She'll sleep in my chambers."

"Don't be selfish, brother! Why don't you let her choose for herself?" Thor asked arrogantly.

"I…I'd rather sleep with Loki," she said politely, "I'm sorry, Thor. I'll see you in the morning."

Rose smiled before following Loki into his room. The space was large but full of luxurious furniture and décor. There were no other colors outside of black, gray, green, and gold, but she thought it was beautiful. She looked around appreciatively as she made herself comfortable in a chair.

"Rose," Loki laughed, "You don't have to sleep in the chair. I slept in your bed last night; you can sleep in my bed tonight."

"Well, if you insist," she giggled, standing up and moving to the edge of the soft, green mattress. Loki crawled in bed next to her as she slid under the velvety covers. As the both relaxed, her snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Are you tired?" Loki asked.

"Yes, your friends are a handful."

"Not my friends."

"Am I your friend?"

"Of course, and I'm yours."

* * *

><p>Before the ceremony, Rose stood with Loki in a large hall lit only by the huge fire pit in the middle. Loki wore a dark green cape with golden armor, complete with an antlered helmet. He'd dressed Rose in a fancier version of the outfit she'd had on before. Instead of the slim gown, the dress blossomed from the waist, looking much bigger than the other one. Thor, however, wore the same thing he always did as he stood in the hall next to them.<p>

"Nervous, brother?" Loki asked, grinning at Thor, who burst out laughing.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Well, there was that time in Nornheim."

"That was not nerves, brother. That was the rage of battle."

"Ah, I see."

"How else could I have fought my way," he began, glancing at Rose with a smirk, "through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

"As I recall," Loki countered, his brow furrowed in confusion, "I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

"Yes," Thor laughed as a man entered carrying a glass of wine on a silver platter, "Some do battle, others just do tricks."

The man chuckled and held up the wine for Thor to take. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Loki flick his wrist right before the man's face changed from amusement to horror. She laughed as snakes began to slither out of the goblet. The server yelled as he dropped the platter to the floor. He looked up in terror, but Loki grinned evilly at him before laughing along with Rose.

"Loki," Thor scolded, "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"It was just a bit of fun, right Rose?"

As she nodded, he flicked his wrist again, making the snakes disappear. The man bent down to pick up the platter and goblet before hurrying away. Once he was gone, another man came in with a helmet for Thor. It was golden and looked as if it had wings coming from the sides. The god of thunder took it and put it on.

"Ooh, nice feathers," teased Loki.

"You don't really want to start that again, do you, cow?"

"I was being sincere!"

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes…really though, how do I look?"

"Like a king. It's time."

"You go ahead. I'll be along."

Leading her with a hand on the small of her back, Loki took Rose out into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki pulled Rose close and whispered in her ear, "That's Odin, my father. He is the king currently. It is he who Thor will succeed." He pointed to a man with an eye patch sitting on the giant, golden throne.

"Oh," she responded as Loki pulled her to the steps that led to him. He pointed to the one below where he stood, indicating that was where Rose should stand.

"As the representative from Midgard, you should be here, next to me."

Once everyone was in place on the stairs, the enormous crowd below them parted to form an aisle for Thor, who stood on the other side of the sea of people. He held up his hammer with a triumphant yell. As he slowly made his way towards the throne, he flipped his hammer around, making a show of the ceremony.

"Oh please," Rose saw Sif say from across the steps with an eye roll. Rose looked behind Loki to see a woman old and beautiful enough to be Thor and Loki's mother, who was also rolling her eyes. She glanced up at Odin, who remained stone-faced but licked his lips impatiently.

When Thor eventually made it to the throne, he knelt before the stairs with his hammer resting on the ground. Taking off his helmet, he winked in Rose's direction, but then glanced to his mother, who shook her head sternly.

"Thor Odinson," Odin began, standing, "My heir…"

Rose glanced at Loki, who looked at the ground, hurt.

"…my first-born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal as a weapon to destroy or a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king."

As the ceremony went on, her knees shook slightly. She wasn't used to standing for so long. It must have gone on for an hour before Odin finally began to finish.

"Thor Odinson," his voice boomed with pride, "I now proclaim you…" He paused, listening to something Rose's mortal ears couldn't hear. "Frost giants," he said finally. He banged his staff loudly on the ground before turning and running from the hall. Thor followed along with Loki, who'd grabbed Rose's wrist and was dragging her with him. Loki cast his helmet aside when they reached a long, blue hallway. His painful grasp on her already-bruised wrist melted into him gently but protectively holding her hand.

As she was led down the hallway, she looked at the giant, blue figures that laid on the ground. The carpet was decorated with fresh frost, and the walls were lined with relics.

"The Jotuns must may for what they have done," said Thor.

"They have paid with their lives. The Destroyer did its work. The casket is safe and all is well," Odin replied. Even though the giants on the ground were dead, Loki still pushed Rose away from them, as if he still needed to guard her.

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics!" Thor growled.

"But they didn't."

"Well, I want to know why."

"I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotuns."

"He just broke your truce!" Thor yelled, "They know you are vulnerable."

"What action would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try and cross our borders again."

"You're thinking only as a warrior."

"This was an act of war!"

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As king of Asgard-."

"BUT YOU'RE NOT KING! Not yet," Odin yelled before storming out of the room. Thor followed after him, leaving Loki holding Rose tightly to him.

"I'm sorry about them."

"Don't worry. I have a father and siblings too. I'm used to this kind of thing."

"I'm sorry you had to see those too," he continued, pointing to the blue creatures.

"That I'm less used to. But I'll live."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki stood at the large window with Rose. After what had happened in the weapons vault, he took her to see a beautiful view of Asgard. As she looked over the fields of golden buildings, she almost forgot that she had a life outside this realm. Her college class was in session as she stood there, but all she could think of was her, Loki, and the city.

Then suddenly, a loud roar from behind them broke her out of the mystical trance. A crash followed, and she peeked around the giant column that stood behind her and Loki to see that Thor, in a mad rage, had flipped over the large dining room table. As Thor sat down on the steps that led up to them, Loki sighed and went to sit next to him.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now," Thor warned as Rose leaned against the pillar and watched the brothers, "This was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come," Loki comforted, "In time."

"What's this?" asked Volstagg, entering the room with the other warriors following.

"If it's any consolation," Loki continued, ignoring the newcomers, "I think you're right. About the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again…"

"Exactly!"

"…next time with an army. But there's nothing you can do without defying Father."

Rose watched as Thor's expression changed from anger to excitement as he stood up.

"No," Loki said immediately, "no, no, no. I know that look!"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

"Thor, it's madness."

"What?" Rose questioned, descending the few stairs to Loki's side. She looked at Loki, who'd stood up, but he was only staring at Thor.

"We're going to Jotunheim," Thor answered. Loki's eyes faded with exasperation and disappointment.

"What?" someone else asked him in disbelief.

"This is not like a journey to Earth," the warrior named Fandrall retorted, "where you summon a little thunder and lighting and they worship you like a god!"

"No one worshipped him like a god!" Rose defended, "If anything, people probably thought you were aliens."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket," Thor continued, ignoring both remarks, "We would just be looking for answers. Hogun! Who led you into some of the most glorious battles?"

"You did," the Asian warrior answered.

"Volstagg, who scored you a feast so delicious that you thought you'd died and went to Valhalla?"

"You did," he answered. Thor continued, but Rose leaned in to whisper in Loki's ear.

"Does he always do this?" she hissed.

"Do what?"

"Settle your arguments by appealing to everyone until they're all on his side?"

"Yes, all the time," Loki whispered back, smiling slightly.

"Well…I guess he is a good politician at least."

"A what?"

"Rose!" Thor boomed, heading over to her with a childlike glee in his eyes, "Who brought you to Asgard and showed you all the generosity and amazing aspects of it?"

"Uhh, Loki did."

"Good!" he went on, ignoring her true answer, "My friends, we are going to Jotunheim."

* * *

><p>They rode on horseback over the rainbow bridge leading the golden dome. Everyone else already had their own horse, so Rose rode along with Loki on his beautiful black horse. She sat in front of him, in between his legs as he reached around to hold her waist protectively. Both of her hands covered his, keeping it from leaving her abdomen. When they arrived at the dome, Loki dismounted, then caught Rose in the narrow space between his body and the horse's. She felt her breath hitch at the closeness and how tightly her body was pressed to his. They stared at each other's eyes, neither wanting to move away from the other. Rose felt Loki's icy breath chill her cheeks, neck, and exposed parts of her chest, and he felt her warmth pressing against him.<p>

Loki pulled away eventually, leaving Rose panting against the horse, and walked over to the gatekeeper dressed in gold.

"Great Heimdall," he began.

"You aren't dressed warmly enough," Heimdall's voice boomed.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked in confusion.

"You think you can deceive me."

"You must be mistaken…I…"

"Enough!" Thor interrupted. Loki fell silent as his brother walked up to Heimdall.

"Heimdall, may we pass?" Thor questioned smoothly.

"Never," the gatekeeper began, "has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned."

Thor walked past Heimdall, into the dome, followed by his four friends. However, Loki stayed behind, staring at the gatekeeper.

"What happened?" mocked Volstagg as he passed, "Silver tongue turned to lead?"

"Ooh, silver tongue. Sexy," Rose teased, but once everyone else but her was out of earshot, Loki leaned forward to whisper to Heimdall.

"I will not put her," he began, gesturing at Rose, "myself, or my brother in this kind of danger. Once we've gone, you are to go straight to Odin and tell him where we've gone. Understand?"

"If you do not wish Rose to be in danger, perhaps she should stay here. Jotunheim is not a place I would recommend to any Midgardian."

"I'm going," Rose said quickly, "I want to come. If Loki is going, then I'm going too."

"Very well," the gatekeeper sighed as he walked into the dome.

"This is all I have to give you," Loki said once they were the only two on the bridge. He held out a sword for her, "You may need it."

"Thank you," Rose said in shock, taking the bejeweled sword, "But Loki, is there something you're not telling me?"

Loki turned back to face her.

"Like what?" he asked playfully.

"I don't know yet."

"Do you really not trust me?"

"I do trust you…there's just something…I don't know…" she trailed off. Loki studied her for a moment, but then held out his arm for her.

"Come," he commanded, and she immediately stepped forward, latching herself to him. He pulled her close as they stepped into the dome. Soon after, the outside began to spin. In front of the group, a tunnel appeared with different colors periodically streaking down it.

"Be warned," said Heimdall, "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed and you will die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" asked Volstagg.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost, destroying Jotunheim with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today," Thor said confidently.

"None do," Heimdall replied.


End file.
